1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front cover assembly of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A utility vehicle includes a chassis frame, right and left front wheels, right and left rear wheels, a riding space (cabin) surrounded with an R. O. P. S. (rollover protective structure), an engine, a cargo bed or carrier located behind the riding space, and a front cover assembly located ahead of the riding space. The engine is typically located below a seat in the riding space or below the cargo bed. U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,357 is cited as a prior art literature of such a utility vehicle.
The front cover assembly includes a left side front fender covering a top of the left front wheel, a right side front fender covering a top of the right front wheel, a front grille or a bumper covering a front of a front chamber, and a hood or bonnet covering a center of the front chamber.
In a conventional front cover assembly, a left side front fender, a right side front fender, and a front grille connecting front ends of these front fenders are molded integrally.
In a case where the left side front fender, the right side front fender, and the front grille are provided integrally, such an integral member having a large U shape when viewed from above. Therefore, it requires a complex resin molding tool or dies to mold resin and obtain the integral member, and the cost for the tool or die is high. It is also difficult to increase rigidity of the integral member in such a complex shape.